


Love In Weird Places

by amiok



Series: Remus and Lucas [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Season 1 Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiok/pseuds/amiok
Summary: Remus and Lucas meet.
Relationships: Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Remus and Lucas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212551





	Love In Weird Places

Remus Lupin had been told that they were going to Lima, Ohio two days before they went. He had asked Hope Lupin, his mother, if he could stay over at James Potter’s house for a portion of the summer. She had said no, for they were going to visit his cousins in America.

His cousins were fine, but they got boring after awhile, except Quinn Fabray. But she was with her boyfriend, Finn.

That’s how Remus ended up burning a letter sent by James. He was using a normal muggle lighter, yet he was surprised when a teenage muggle boy came up to him.

”Hey, can you light this for me?” He said. Remus nodded, while they last of the paper burned. Remus took notice of the boy’s beauty. He had brown hair that fell slightly in front of his face with brown eyes that looked like chocolate. His skin tan. He gave the lighter to the boy.

”Thanks.” The boy said as he started to smoke te cigarette in his hand. “Never seen you around here before, and by looking at your face, you seem about 16. Which would put you in Sophomore or Junior year at McKinley High.”

”I’m not from here, just visiting my cousins. I’m Remus.” Remus said as he looked into the chocolate eyes the boy had.

”Oh, did not expect the English accent. Lucas. Who are your cousins?”

”The Fabrays”

”Like Quinn Fabray? The Cheerio?” The brown eyed boy asked.

”Yeah, she is, what you would say in America, the ‘Queen Bee’ is she not?” Remus said.

”1, no one says that,” Lucas said as Remus flushes a bright red. “two, I transferred here three weeks ago and I know her because of Glee Club.” 

“Glee Club? Quinn told me about that, she loves it there, but I don’t entirely understand it.” Remus said as he looked into his eyes.

”It’s Show Choir! You sing, you dance, you give your heart and your soul in ever number you do! Quinn is an amazing singer and she can go at it with her heart and her soul, she isn’t as bad as people say she is,” Lucas rambled.

”Still. But this is the first time I’ve ever been here, and I really want to see her perform with the Cheerios and Glee. She’s my favorite cousin, her older sister gets boring after awhile. Quinn always has something to say.” Remus said. “It’s quite entertaining actually”

”You say it’s your first time being here?” The boy asked. “I could give you the official tour!” 

“Didn’t you say you’ve been here two weeks? Are you qualified to give the full tour of Lima, Ohio?” Remus joked.

”3 weeks, don’t get it twisted.” He said to Remus with a slight touch of attitude. “But no I’m not.”

”Deal”

•

Remus found himself in a compromising position. Again. But this time, it was sexually. He was on top of Lucas in his car, they were making out. Remus has never been in a position like this, especially with someone he had met the day before. Though, he had to admit, Lucas was a really good kisser.

Remus had gotten here by lying to his parents about going on a walk, then getting into Lucas’ car and going on a tour with him. After the tour was over, Lucas had started to ask him about his school. Remus had said all he could without giving away his magic. He told Lucas all about James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Marlene. After he had finished his ramble about his best friends, Remus caught Lucas’ eyes going from his eyes to his lips every 15 seconds. Lucas put a soft hand on the back of his neck and got close to Remus. Only two inches between their lips.

”Is this ok?” Lucas asked him.

”Yes” Remus told him as they both leaned in. And a couple of minutes later, Lucas pulled Remus on top of him to continue their rendezvous without leaning over too much. 

It was soft, slow, gentle and passionate. Remus could tell 10,000 tiny fireworks exploding inside himself as they kissed, Lucas felt it too.

•

Lucas and Remus hadn’t gotten further that Lucas’ shirt coming off the previous night, yet there was much to be desired. Remus knew that he wanted a secure relationship eventually, even if it was with a muggle who lived in Ohio. Remus had always had an attraction to the male sex, no matter how people thought of him. 

Lucas wanted the same, but with someone he could connect with -who was male-, he could laugh with, and he could share things with, without any fear. 

The two were standing where they first met in Lima Park, leaning against the railway. 

“So, are you gay?” Remus asked Lucas to break the awkward silence.

”10,000%, are you?” Lucas said with certainty.

”Bisexual.” Remus told him. They stayed quiet for about two more minutes before Remus couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you like me? Can you see yourself with me? Is this relationship something you want to persue? Or is this just a fling?” 

“That was a lot of questions!” Lucas said. “First, I do like you. Second, I can see you with me in a long distance relationship. Third, I would like to persue this f you would. Fourth, I don’t do flings, and if I was to have one, it would be friends with benefits.” Lucas answered.

”I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
